The present invention relates generally to rotational control apparatuses, particularly to clutches, and more specifically to two-speed clutches.
It is often desired to control an output for operation at two distinct speeds. Prior to the present invention, such control was often provided by the use of two motors and two clutches for obtaining each of the distinct output speeds. The use of two-speed clutches in such control was often disadvantageous because of their size, expense, and disadvantageous operation due to breakdown, complicated controls, and similar deficiencies of prior two-speed clutches. Thus, a need has arisen for a two-speed clutch which overcomes the disadvantages of prior two-speed clutches and allows its use when control of an output is desired at two distinct speeds.